falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 patch 1.1.0.8
Fallout 76: Wild Appalachia Patch Notes – March 13, 2019 Welcome to Wild Appalachia! Patch 7 introduces the first of many new content updates to come, including a questline, a pair of daily quests, and a crafting system. Additionally, this patch contains a variety of balance and gameplay adjustments, new features, another large wave of bug fixes, and much more. Check out a few patch highlights below, and then read on to catch the full patch notes. Patch highlights * New Questline – Wasted on Nukashine: Complete this questline to uncover the secrets of the notorious and illicit Nukashine and unlock the new Brewing and Distilling crafting system. * New Crafting System – Brewing and Distilling: Become the Wasteland's premiere bartender by learning to craft a wide variety of new drinks using the new Brewing Workbench and the Fermenter. * New Seasonal Event Quest – Fasnacht Parade: Aid the dutiful bots of Helvetia with their Fasnacht preparations and parade to banish Old Man Winter, claim some sweet loot, and have a chance to claim fantastic Fasnacht masks. * Energy and Heavy Weapons Balance: We've implemented a number of balance changes for energy and heavy weapons to help them last longer before needing repairs and increase their damage output. * Challenge Tracking: A Challenge Tracker has been added to the Map to give you better visibility into your current active Challenges. You can also use it to keep an eye on progress toward the Challenges that are most important to you. * Player Reporting: We've added a player reporting system to the Social Menu that you can use to report other players for a variety of inappropriate or negative behaviors. Patch version Download sizes for today's patch will be approximately 20 GB for consoles, and around 13.7 GB for PC. * PC: 1.1.0.8 * PS4: 1.1.0.7 * Xbox: 1.1.0.8 Wild Appalachia * New Questline – Wasted on Nukashine ** Begin this questline by finding and reading one of the Party Invitation Posters that VTU students have plastered throughout Appalachia, including at Train Stations, to join in the revelry. ** Party Invitation Posters are also available for free in the Atomic Shop until 9:00 a.m. EDT on April 9. Once claimed, you can place the poster in your C.A.M.P. and read it to begin the quest. * New Crafting System – Brewing and Distilling ** A new Brewing Workbench has been added that you'll learn to build by completing the Wasted on Nukashine questline. Use it to craft a variety of new Wines, Spirits, Beers, and Mixed Drinks that will temporarily apply positive and negative effects when consumed. ** Several Brewing and Distilling Daily and Weekly Challenges have also been added. * New C.A.M.P. Object – Fermenter ** Some drinks require fermentation time before they're ready to be consumed. Wines and Spirits can also be aged further to gain additional, more powerful effects. ** The Fermenter C.A.M.P. object has been added to aid in this process and can be unlocked by completing Wasted on Nukashine. ** Brew up a new batch of drinks using the Brewing Workbench and then use the Fermenter to select those concoctions and age them twice as fast. * New Daily Quests – Brewing and Distilling ** Once per day, after you've completed the Wasted on Nukashine questline, you can speak to Biv to continue experimentation and occasionally learn new recipes. ** Sometimes, you'll be asked to imbibe various types of alcohol and perform specific tasks. Other times, you'll learn a new recipe and will need to craft the brew to Biv's satisfaction. * New Seasonal Event Quest – Fasnacht Parade ** This repeatable, limited-time event will be available for one week, from March 19 - 26. ** Travel to the town of Helvetia to aid the local Protectrons as they prepare for the annual Fasnacht celebration and parade. Guide the bots to the end of their parade route to claim new loot, which may include new C.A.M.P. plans, and gain a chance to earn a fantastic Fasnacht mask. ** There are many Fasnacht masks up for grabs, and some are exceedingly rare. Trade with your friends to acquire any particular mask that catches your eye. ** Check out our recent articles on Fallout.com to learn more about Brewing and Distilling and the Fasnacht Parade Seasonal Event. General * Server Maintenance: The messages displayed when servers are taken offline for maintenance have been updated: ** The message displayed when an individual server is shut down for maintenance is now: "Please join another World. This World will be undergoing maintenance soon." ** The message displayed when Fallout 76 is brought offline for maintenance is now: "Game Services are shutting down for maintenance soon." Atomic shop * Change Appearance: Players can now preview Atomic Shop items while navigating the in-game Change Appearance menu. ** After entering Change Appearance from the menu on the Map, Atomic Shop items such as hairstyles and tattoos will now populate the list of appearance changes that players can preview. ** Select an item and then choose "View in Atomic Shop" to open the Atomic Shop and unlock that item using Atoms. * Workbenches: Players can now also preview Atomic Shop items, such as paints, headwear, and outfits, from the list of craftable items that appears after entering a Workbench. ** This functions much like previewing Atomic Shop items in a Workshop, or in the Change Appearance menu as mentioned above. ** Additionally, a toggle has been added that players can use to show or hide unowned Atomic Shop items in a Workbench's craftable item list. Balance changes * Energy Weapons: The amount of condition damage heavy energy weapons take per shot has been greatly reduced, and they should now last 4 to 5 times longer before needing repairs. * Energy Weapons: The amount of condition damage semi-auto energy weapons take per shot has been reduced by half, and they should last twice as long before needing repairs. * Energy Weapons: Base damage for semi-auto energy weapons has been increased by 10%. * Heavy Weapons: High rate-of-fire automatic heavy weapons have had their fire-rates reduced across the board, and weapon damage has been increased by +10% to maintain their original damage per second. ** Dev Note: For high rate-of-fire heavy weapons, we wanted to drastically increase their effective damage per second against armor without pushing their baseline damage per second too high. This change in fire-rate provided room for a damage increase to help punch through armor more effectively. * Heavy Weapons: Weapon damage for all other automatic heavy weapons has been increased by 10% to 20%. * Heavy Weapons: The amount of condition damage automatic ballistic heavy weapons take per shot has been reduced by 75%. ** Dev Note: We hope that some of these adjustments for energy and heavy weapons will help your guns feel more useful, from their durability to their ammo consumption rates. We know that some in the community have also been asking for weight changes for heavy weapons. While we haven't addressed that in today's patch, we do plan to make improvements with a future update and we will let you know as soon as we're ready to share more details. * Flux: Different types of Flux have had their weights and sell values adjusted: ** Stable Flux: Base value increased to 100 Caps. ** Raw Flux: Base value reduced to 10 Caps. ** Inert Flux: Weight reduced to 0.2 pounds, base value reduced to 0 Caps, and can no longer be sold to Vendors. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Budget Adjustments: Some C.A.M.P. objects, such as Turrets and Lights, now consume far less budget, but also have a maximum amount that can be placed in a C.A.M.P. or Workshop. ** These object recipes in the crafting menu now display how many of that item have already been built by the player in a C.A.M.P. or Workshop, including how many they have stored, as well as the maximum amount that can be placed. ** Dev Note: Adding a max count to certain objects allows us to reduce those objects' budget costs, while allowing us to keep an eye on their specific usage, as well as balance and performance. As a result, you'll be able to build more stuff, and we'll have more flexibility to refine and adjust C.A.M.P. and Workshop structure balance and performance. * C.A.M.P. Placement Adjustments: Occasionally, new game content may need to occupy a space in the world that was previously usable as a C.A.M.P. location. When this occurs, a new no-build zone will be placed in that spot, preventing players from building there in the future. ** If a player's pre-existing C.A.M.P. location would overlap a new no-build zone on joining a world, a notification will now inform them that their C.A.M.P. cannot be placed, and they will be given one free C.A.M.P. placement. * C.A.M.P.: Several additional environment objects, such as grasses, ferns, and swamp fungus, will now disappear when the player builds C.A.M.P. objects on top of them. * Radios: Classical and Appalachia Radios can now be crafted and placed in C.A.M.P.s and Workshops. Design and gameplay * AFK Timer: The timer that disconnects players after a period of inactivity is now 25% longer when sitting or sleeping. * Carry Weight Limit: A new "Destroy" option will now appear in place of the "Drop" option when a player who has exceeded the absolute maximum weight limit of 1,500 pounds plus the character's current carry weight views items in their inventory. ** Selecting this option will destroy the selected item. This can be repeated with additional items until the player's total weight meets or falls below the absolute limit. ** While above the absolute weight limit, items can no longer be dropped, traded, or consumed. They can only be kept or destroyed. ** Dev Note: As part of our ongoing quest to improve the game's overall economy, performance, and address items created as a result of exploit abuse, we've decided to implement a "Destroy" option for players who have surpassed the absolute weight limit. This should also help reduce cases of excessive item hoarding, as well as prevent duped items from being dropped and making their way into unsuspecting players' hands. User interface * Challenge Tracking: A tracker has been added to the Map to help players take note of their current active Challenges at a glance, and enable them to monitor progress on the Challenges they choose to track. ** Players can now access the Challenges menu directly from the Map and selecting a Challenge from the list will add it to the tracker. ** Open the Map at any time to view any tracked Challenges, as well as progress toward Challenge completion. ** Notifications will now display whenever progress is made toward a tracked Challenge. * Player Reporting System: A new "Report Player" option has been added, and will appear below the "Block" option upon clicking a player's name in the Social Menu. ** Clicking "Report Player" will open a reporting menu that features several reporting options, including: Cheating/Exploiting, Harassment, Offensive Name, and Real-World Threat. ** Some reportable behaviors may fall under one of these categories. For example, offensive language can be reported using the Harassment category, and scamming or using bots can be reported as Cheating/Exploiting. ** Selecting one of the above reporting options will send a report to the Bethesda Customer Service team for further investigation. * Main Menu: The background video that plays while viewing the Main Menu has been updated with a new Wild Appalachia themed video. * Main Menu: The Atomic Shop option on the Main Menu will now appear greyed-out with a loading spinner until the Shop is fully loaded. * Chat Volume Setting: A new Chat slider has been added to the Audio Settings menu and can be adjusted to increase or decrease the volume of incoming voice chat. * World Radios Setting: A new World Radios slider has been added to the Audio Settings menu and can be adjusted to increase or decrease the volume of all in-world radios. The existing Radio Volume slider has been renamed Pip-Boy Radio, and both settings can be adjusted independently of one another. Bug fixes Performance and stability * Performance: Implemented a performance improvement for the Speed Demon perk. * Stability: Addressed a crash that could occur during the Scorched Earth event. * Stability: Addressed a crash that could occur on Xbox One when opening the Map in areas like Charleston and Morgantown Airport. * Stability: The game client no longer crashes when crouching and standing up in mid-air while using Power Armor with a jetpack. * Stability: Fixed a rare server crash that could occur when building a structure. * Stability: Addressed a crash that could occur when attempting to trade with another player. Art and graphics * Animation: Characters in Power Armor now correctly play hand raise animations after using an Emote. * Environment: Both sides of the Brotherhood of Steel flag that hangs inside Fort Defiance now render correctly. * Environment: Fixed several issues that could cause visible seams in the environment or cause certain objects to appear to float. * Graphics: Addressed an issue that could cause character models to become invisible after Fast Traveling or exiting a loading screen. * Graphics: Fixed a rare issue that, under certain circumstances, could cause a player to become invisible and invincible after Fast Traveling. * Graphics: Decapitating another player during PVP no longer causes the character's neck to appear stretched. * Graphics: Using the Social Menu to Fast Travel to a friend or teammate no longer causes the player's character model or the game world briefly appear much darker than intended just before Fast Traveling. * Visual Effects: Sparking effects no longer appear to float in mid-air after attaching a Wire to or from a powered object in the player's C.A.M.P. * World: The Weapons Workbench across from the Flatwoods Church has been rotated to prevent the game camera from clipping into a wall when accessing the workbench. * World: Environment objects will no longer fail to appear when looking through a specific window inside the Thunder Mountain Power Plant. * World: Structures and other environment objects now load correctly after using the elevator to access the rooftop of the Watoga Municipal Center. C.A.M.P., crafting, and workshops * Artillery: No longer fails to fire if a player is not present near the Artillery's placement location. * Blueprints: Attempting to place a Blueprint on the terrain that contains multiple metal conduits no longer causes a "Nothing is selected" error message to display. * Blueprints: Attempting to place a Blueprint that contains metal conduits no longer causes the conduits to be split from the main structure into a separate Blueprint. * Blueprints: Individual Turrets can now be correctly added to a Blueprint using the "select" option. * Blueprints: The material requirements displayed when attempting to place a Blueprint that contains roof objects now match the actual material costs for placement. * Blueprints: Fixed an issue that could prevent various C.A.M.P. objects from being added to a Blueprint selection when using the "Grow Selection" option. * Blueprints: Being killed by another player while attempting to name a Blueprint no longer causes the Blueprint naming menu to remain visible while dead. * Blueprints: Fixed an issue in which a Blueprint would not be saved if a tamed creature was the only selected object. * C.A.M.P.: Fixed an issue that prevented certain environment objects from disappearing when placing the C.A.M.P. apparatus on top of them. * Columns: The Classic Column and Stone Pedestal Atomic Shop items can now snap on top of one another and busts can more easily be placed on top of them for display. * Crafting: Brick powered doors can now correctly be placed on corners next to an adjacent object, such as a wall, that had already been placed. * Crafting: Fixed an issue that could enable ASAM Turrets to be built in a player's C.A.M.P. * Crafting: Fixed an issue preventing players from crafting the Civil War Era Top Hat, Confederate Hat, Costume Witch Hat, Halloween Skull Mask, and Union Hat, despite having learned the required Plans. * Defenses: Fixed an issue that prevented some defense items from being placed on upper-floors. * Doors: Now correctly appear aligned within the doorframe when snapped brick walls that have doorframes. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow stored C.A.M.P. objects to become duplicated. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow Blueprints to be duplicated when moving C.A.M.P. locations. * Exploits: Fixed multiple issues that could allow players to access unintended areas using certain C.A.M.P. objects. * Floors: The error message that displays when attempting to place an Upper Floor in an invalid location now correctly states that Upper Floors can only be snapped to the tops of Stairs or existing Upper Floor pieces. * Foundations: Addressed an issue that could allow players to stack Foundations under certain circumstances. * Modify: Fixed an issue causing the "Replace" option to become non-functional when viewing a broken C.A.M.P. object in the Modify menu. * Modify: Error messages no longer appear when rapidly selecting and deselecting multiple C.A.M.P. objects in the Modify menu. * Modify: C.A.M.P. objects destroyed by another player while using the modify menu no longer causes them to fail to render. * Placement: Tamed creatures are no longer permanently lost if the player's C.A.M.P. cannot be placed upon joining a world, and now correctly reappear the next time the C.A.M.P. is successfully placed. * Placement: If a player's current C.A.M.P. location is occupied and they choose the "Find another world" option they can no longer continue to interact with objects while waiting to join a new world. * Repair All: Fixed an issue causing C.A.M.P. object repairs to require more materials then intended when using the Repair All option. * Repair All: The material requirements displayed when attempting to "Repair All" with the Contractor Perk equipped now correctly match the actual material costs. * Scrapping: Bone Clubs and Bone Hammers now correctly grant steel and bone fragments when scrapped. * Scrapping: Hazmat Suits now correctly grant Steel, Rubber, Glass, and Lead when scrapped. * Shelves: Placing an object on shelves no longer causes it to appear to float. * Stash Boxes: A number of Stash Box type objects, such as toolboxes, coolers, and dressers, among others can now be correctly damaged or destroyed by players. * Turrets: Newly placed Turrets will no longer automatically attack the owner's Wanted teammates. * Turrets: Fixed an issue that could prevent Turrets from firing at enemy creatures. * Walls: Addressed an inconsistency in how Walls can snap to Roof objects. * Wires: Fixed an issue that prevented Wires from being added to a Blueprint. * Wires: Can no longer be attached to broken C.A.M.P. objects. * Wires: Can no longer be attached to C.A.M.P. objects that cannot be wired. * Wires: Fixed an issue that could cause a Wire to appear to float in mid-air. * Wires: Can no longer be placed while attempting to lock an object, such as a resource collector. * Wires: Fixed an issue in which moving objects with Wires attached could cause them flicker or grow in size. * Wires: Fixed a rare issue affecting Wires that could prevent the player from building for a short time. * Workshops: Vehicles in the Wade Airport Workshop now correctly disappear when C.A.M.P. objects are built on top of them. Challenges * General: Addressed an issue in which partial progress toward repeatable lifetime Challenges could cause them to incorrectly appear complete in the Challenge menu. * General: Corrected a variety of typos across several Challenge descriptions. * General: The Halloween Costume Skull now correctly counts toward Challenges that require the player to wear a mask. * Character: The wording of the "Fully Rank up a Perk Card" Character Challenge has been updated to "Rank up a Perk Card" to match its completion requirement. * Combat: Both Cargobot and Vertibot kills now correctly count toward the "Destroy a Vertibot" sub-challenge under the "Kill Different Kinds of Robots" Combat Challenge. * Daily: Fixed an issue that prevented certain Daily Challenges from being offered in-game when they were scheduled to be available. These Challenges will now correctly appear going forward. * Daily: Harvesting Wood from fallen logs now correctly counts toward "Collect Wood" Daily Challenge progress. * Daily: Junk piles and other non-flora material no longer incorrectly count toward "Harvest Wild Plants and Fungi" Daily Challenge progress. * Weekly: Scrapping Rib Cages or Pelvises that have attached Spines now correctly counts toward "Scrap the Bones of a Skeleton" Weekly Challenge progress. * Weekly: Dabney Homestead now correctly appears in the list of acceptable photo locations for the "Take Photos at Workshops" Weekly Challenge. * Weekly: The "Take a Photo at the Nuka-Cola Quantum Plant" sub-challenge text for the "Take Photos at Factories" Weekly Challenge has been updated to refer to "Kanawha Nuka-Cola Plant" to match the location's name on the Map. * Weekly: Firefly kills now correctly count toward "Kill a Firefly with a Pickaxe" sub-challenge progress under the "Exterminate Critters with Farm Tools" Weekly Challenge. * World: Fixed an issue preventing the "Use an Agility Bobblehead" sub-challenge for the "Use Different Kinds of Bobbleheads" World Challenge from completing for some players. Combat * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to repeatedly fire critical attacks without consuming critical charge. * Stealth: Players will no longer get stuck in the Caution stealth state when no enemies are nearby. * VATS: Firing in VATS with a 0% chance to hit will no longer cause all subsequent shots fired to miss until the player exits and re-enters VATS. * VATS: Queuing a critical hit and then exiting and re-entering VATS no longer causes that critical to miss. * VATS: Firing immediately after entering VATS no longer always causes that shot to miss. * VATS: Fixed an issue causing VATS to always initially display a 0% chance to hit, and sometimes repeatedly switch between 0% and the correct calculated hit chance. Enemies * General: Fixed an issue that could cause invisible enemies to spawn at the Sunshine Meadows Workshop and prevent players from claiming it. * General: Fixed an issue that could occasionally cause an enemy to become invisible. * Bee Swarms: Are now visible. * Corpses: Enemy corpses that have no loot now correctly display 0 inventory weight when viewing the corpse's transfer menu. * Legendary Creatures: Now always drop a legendary item on death. * Protectrons: Now correctly take damage over time when they have been set on fire due to a crippled limb. * Respawn: Approaching the corpse of an enemy that was killed at long distance no longer occasionally causes the corpse to disappear and the enemy to immediately respawn. * Scorchbeast Queen: Fixed an issue that could cause the Scorchbeast Queen's corpse to despawn more quickly than intended, which prevented players from collecting her loot. Items * Armor: Medium Leather Left Leg armor can now correctly drop as loot. * Absolute Weight Limit: A large stack of items that would put the player over the absolute weight limit if withdrawn all at once no longer prevents them from transferring part of the stack into their inventory, so long as those items do not cause them to exceed the absolute limit. * Absolute Weight Limit: Players who have exceeded the absolute weight limit can now correctly pick up Notes, Holotapes, and Caps. * Exploits: A maximum of 5,000 items can now be sold to a Vendor in a single transaction. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit in which certain circumstances could allow players to alter the damage of a weapon with the Mutant's legendary effect. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit related to item transactions with Vendors. * Flora: Exceeding max carry weight when collecting flora now correctly causes the character to become overencumbered. * Fusion Generators: Pre-placed Fusion Generators that can be found outdoors in the game world now correctly have a chance to contain a Fusion Core. * Mods: Brotherhood of Steel Combat Armor Mod descriptions no longer incorrectly state that they offer Radiation Resistance. * Paper Bags: Dying in harvested flora no longer prevents the player from collecting the items in the paper bag they dropped on death. * Paper Bags: Fixed an issue that could prevent a Paper Bag from being created after dropping an item on the ground. * Power Armor: If a player is disconnected from a server while their Power Armor is deployed or present in a Power Armor Station, it will now be correctly recalled to their inventory. * Treasure Maps: Players can now correctly dig for loot at the Treasure Mound associated with Toxic Valley Treasure Map #3. * Weapons: Plasma weapons can now correctly spawn with 2-star and 3-star legendary effects. * Weapons: The Salvaged Assaultron Head no longer consumes all Fusion Cell ammo when fired for the first time. * Weapons: The Assassin's Laser Pistol mod now correctly increases movement speed while aiming. * Weapons: The Victory Squared pose can now correctly be used in Photomode when a two-handed weapon is equipped. Perks * "Search" Perks: Bonus loot awarded after using a "Search" Perk, such as Pharma Farma, on a container is no longer lost if a second player loots that container before the original player collects those items. * Wasteland Whisperer: Can now correctly be used to pacify Mole Miners. PVP * Turrets: Engaging in PVP in a C.A.M.P. that has Turrets no longer causes them to fire indefinitely at participants after combat is finished. * Turrets: Addressed an issue that could cause Turrets owned by a player who killed their Wanted teammate to remain aggressive toward the formerly Wanted player. * Turrets: Destroying a Workshop owner's Turrets while attempting to claim that Workshop no longer causes the attacking players to become Wanted. * Turrets: Will no longer become hostile toward their owner if that player was killed by another player in their own C.A.M.P. * Wanted: Killing a Wanted teammate no longer prevents Fast Travel. Quests and events * General: Implemented improvements to the way characters are saved upon completing quests. * An Ounce of Prevention: Controls will no longer become unresponsive if the player is killed by an enemy while interacting with the Sympto-Matic. * Bureau of Tourism: Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from continuing the Bureau of Tourism quest after logging out and back in. * Cold Case: The "Search by BOX NUMBER" option now correctly appears in the Clarksburg Post Office terminal, and no longer blocks Cold Case quest progression. * Events: Dying immediately after Fast Traveling away from an Event Quest no longer respawns the player at that Event. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to complete Into the Mystery without having begun the quest. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit in which the Safe for Work quest could be repeated. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to repeatedly farm Stimpak rewards granted after completing the Mayor for the Day quest. * Falsely Accused: The Falsely Accused quest no longer needs to be completed in order to start the Jailbreak or Patrol Duty events. * Feed the People: Items that are added to the player's inventory while viewing the hopper's transfer menu can no longer be accidentally placed in the hopper. * Holotapes: Master Holotapes can now be correctly loaded into the One of Us Now and Coming to Fruition quest terminals even if the player is carrying a large number of non-essential Holotapes. * Mission: Countdown: Fixed an issue that could prevent Mainframe Cores from being crafted. Additionally, Mainframe Cores and Damaged Mainframe Cores can no longer be scrapped. * Morgantown Airport: Quest markers for quests like An Ounce of Prevention no longer incorrectly direct the player to enter the airport terminal if there is no objective within to complete. * Protest March: Fixed an issue that could cause protest marchers to take longer than expected to reach the event area. * The Messenger: Mr. Messenger will no longer self-destruct unexpectedly, and will now only self-destruct if players completely abandon him. This issue also prevented some enemy creatures from spawning, and Mr. Messenger may now be attacked slightly more often. * Tentative Plans: Added missing dialogue for Mr. Fluffy to instruct the player to build a Generator. Sound * Fissures: Fixed an issue that could prevent pre-placed sound effects from playing near Fissure Sites. * Weapons: Applying a Suppressor to a Radium Rifle now correctly reduces the rifle's gunfire sound effects. Survival * Diseases: Rattle Hands now correctly reduces damage dealt by ranged weapons by 25%. * Exploits: Addressed an exploit that could allow players to duplicate the damage bonuses offered by the Adrenal Reaction mutation. * Food: Mutt Chops condition now correctly decreases over time, and eventually spoil. * Food: Stacks of food that spoil now correctly create an amount of spoiled food equal to the number of items that went bad. * Mutations: Adrenal Reaction's damage bonuses have been restored to their original values. * Mutations: Fixed an issue that prevented Adrenal Reaction's positive effects from being applied to players who had the Mutation prior to Patch 6 release. * Stats: Effects that decrease the player's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats can no longer reduce them below 1. User interface * Controls: Fixed an issue that could prevent the player from selecting items on the Map or scrolling down in the Stash and Pip-Boy menus. * Inventory: Addressed an issue that could cause the player to unintentionally drop an additional item when spamming the "Drop" button. * Inventory: Fixed a visual issue that could cause Power Armor pieces to appear to duplicate when equipping them using the Power Armor transfer menu. * Inventory: Fixed an issue in which certain invisible and unusable creature weapons could be unintentionally looted, adding "phantom weight" to the player's inventory. * Inventory: Items looted from Super Mutants no longer occasionally disappear from the player's inventory. * Localization: Long item names in the Atomic Shop in languages other than English now correctly shrink to fit the item preview window. * Localization: The word "Max" that appears onscreen upon reaching 25,000 Caps is now properly localized for the following languages: Japanese, Korean, Russian, and Simplified and Traditional Chinese. * Login: Increased the font size of the error message displayed when attempting to login with an unauthorized account. * Menus: On PC, clicks along the left side of the Challenges menu no longer fail to register for 21:9 resolutions. * Nameplates: Turrets and Tamed Creatures that are owned by a player no longer display placeholder text below the owner's name. * Notifications: Players who receive carry weight bonuses from perks, items, mutations, or other effects no longer incorrectly receive an "overencumbered" notification on joining a world. * Notifications: "C.A.M.P. cannot be placed" notifications will no longer appear upon exiting Vault 76 with a new character that was created after this notification was received with an existing character. * Pip-Boy: On PC, pressing the "E" key while viewing certain tabs in the Pip-Boy no longer causes the player to use a Stimpak. * Player Icons: The icon that appears on the Map for Workshop owner now updates correctly if that player changes their Player Icon. * Respawn: Game controls no longer become unresponsive if a player who had just launched a nuke is at the respawn menu when silo lockdown begins. * Trade: Fixed a rare issue in which offering multiple items for trade could cause their Cap prices to update incorrectly. * Transfer: Fixed an issue that could prevent a player from transferring a very large stack of items to or from a container. Errata * Food now spoils more rapidly than before. * Some legendary robots explode immediately upon being killed instead of after a short delay. Undocumented * Stash boxes are now available inside of the Whitespring bunker. * Brahmin milk can be collected from brahmin. * The Mr. Squeeze random encounter can sell lemonade, Recipe: Hard lemonade, and Recipe: Lemonade. * TNT Dome 7 can now be accessed to obtain the Nuka-Cola Quantum paint job for X-01 power armor. * The keypad door near Tanagra Town can now be opened using a code obtained from the Whitespring bunker. ** Two card readers were added to the basement of Overlook cabin. These are used to access TNT dome key 7 which opens TNT Dome 7. * A new inaccessible vault, Vault 51, was added to the northwest of the map (no map marker). External links * Community patch notes for v1.1.0.8 Category:Fallout 76 patches fr:Mise à jour 1.1.0.8 de Fallout 76 ru:Патч 1.1.0.8 для Fallout 76 uk:Патч 1.1.0.8 для Fallout 76